Descending Goddess: Chapter 1: Link's Awakening
by TheOrganicWW
Summary: Link is awoken by an uknown voices. he doesn't know who he is, or why he is missing his sword, but he knows one thing. The man with the Fairy's Mask will answer his questions...


**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Goddess**

**Chapter One: Link's awakening**

"Why, hello young man."

Link raised his head from a pillow of damp leaves. After he heard the strange voice call him, he regained consciousness. He investigated his surrounding to see a vast wave of dank trees cloaked in leaves, all shades of green. The trees drenched him in darkness, only relieved by the meek light that seeps through the gaps in blanket of leaves. A harsh sage drenched his already green attire; attire he couldn't seem to remember.

Link rose from his berth, and unbalanced himself on the tree that held him as he rested. He slid forward and fell five feet lower, to the leave covered ground on his face. He groggily brushed off the leaves from his tunic. Much like the landing where he fell, the entire forest floor in plain sight was shrouded in a thick layer of leaves.

While trying to rustle the leaves of his person, he felt an empty sword holster on his back, underneath a large metal shield. Link removed the shield to inspect its detailed engravings, and its intricate designs, hoping to find a clue to who he was or what he was doing here. He could not remember for the life of him how he had gotten this shield, nor what sword should be in the holster. He inevitably had more question then answers at this point.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Link shook and attempted to unsheathe a sword; a sword that wasn't there. He had reached out with his hand as though it was instinct, without hesitating. Weaponless, Link clutched his shield and held it in a battle ready stance, preparing for the producer of the voice to reveal itself. He was set for anything.

From behind the darkness soaked bushes in front of Link came a silver fairy. It fluttered around and began to investigate its surroundings. With the fairy came a feeling of hope; a sudden waft of calming air that made him feel safe in this alien land. The fairy then drifted onto Link's cold, metal shield. Link could feel the warmth of the fairy's aura. Puzzled by why a fairy would reside in this forest, he began to observe it. Link lowered his shield to get a better look at the little creature. He gently positioned his hand over the shield, to evoke the fairy; he wanted it to fly around so he could see it in action. His attempts were successful. While it looked for a new spot to perch, Link then noticed that the fairy was behaving peculiarly. Link held his shield up again.

The fairy's movements were not as serene as Link had wanted them to be. Its movements were mechanical, I fluttered by awkwardly. It strained itself to move any way that was at an angle, it performed turns by stopping and adjusting itself midflight, instead of the casually slow drifting motions. Link initially wanted to hold the fairy in his hands so he could fully understand it, but he sensed that there was more than just a fairy involved, the fairy has a master. With thoughtful and obscure motions, the fairy finely landed on the shining metal shield. It spread its wings and shutter. It vanished.

"Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you…"

Link fell over from fear, and quickly sprawled to his knees, attempting to keep his shield elevated at all times. Link did not understand what the voice meant, but if this person had followed him, then he must know what has happened.

"I wish to help you, if in turn, you wish to help me."

Link was slowly backing away into the darkness held masterfully by the leaves lingering above his head. He slowly paced himself backwards until his heel nicked a root of a large tree, causing him to tumble. As he fell, he kept his shield in a position adjacent to him. Though he couldn't keep himself prostrate, he did not want to be caught vulnerable.

Before Link could crawl to his feet, a masked man slowly crept from the bushes. The mask was a shining, almost blinding light prevented Link from seeing any features above his shoulders. From his shoulders down, he was garbed in purple, with a large violet cape-like tunic, and a gargantuan mule pack slung over his hunched back.

His clothes were lined with golden string, woven together with thin lavender accents, all held intact from his large auric collar piece. From the elaborate collar down to his curved clogs, he was filled to the brim with a lavender hue, a color accentuated by the gloom rushing from the forests expanses.

With a few steps forward, he stood slouching in a stream of light so Link could see him in his entirety. His mask was a more visible since it was drowned out by the light filtered from above. The masked man's full features were visible.

Underneath the short fawn hair on his head was a silver-lined mask. On the front of the mask was a fluorescent fairy that glowed under its own energy. The fairy statuette was attached to the mask by of vine like protrusions, as if the mask had restrained the fairy, and bound it by its wings. This mask was not the only mask with the man. The man also had an assortment of masks strapped to his mule pack. There was a mask of a yellow foxlike creature, with large protruding ears with a black taper on its ends. Next to that mask, which was in the center, upside down, is a mask that is possibly made of stone. It had indentations for where the eyes would be underneath, and a set of shutter's for where the mouth would be. To the far right of this mask, next to where the man's arms reside is a mask that looks like a hooded figure, with piercing blue eyes, and a gold and black choker that is used to hold the mask on. Underneath the mule pack is another mask that is carved that was possible carved from a skull. It was carved into an elliptical mask with four large oval teeth and dynamic ears that point forward in a strange fashion. The final mask was to the furthest left was mask that looked like a man's face, complete with eyes, a mustache, and a red cap with a white circled M over its visor.

The man with the lavender ensemble shook his head, and the removed the mask, to reveal his squinting eyes and a wicked smile.

"You have forgotten who you are, haven't you?"

Link was too nervous to utter a word. He just answered his question by nodding slowly, shield still raised.

"If you are looking for answers, I cannot give you them all, but I can give you some history…" He slowly put the fairy mask back onto his face," Follow me."

The silver fairy reappeared on Link's shield and fluttered into the way, following the light beaming from the mask; floating through the air as much as a true fairy would.

Link was conflicted, he didn't know if he should leave with the stranger, or resume his search for civilization, and answers under his own guidance. With slight hesitation, and no lapse in his defenses, Link walked into the darkness, behind the man.


End file.
